1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display with a heat generation unit to preheat a liquid crystal display panel and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a luminance of the actual world is known to have a dynamic range of 100,000,000:1. Also, a contrast range that can be distinguished by a human's eyes, that is, a dynamic range of a human's eyes, is known to be about 1,000:1 to 10,000:1. A dynamic range of cameras according to the newest technology is known to be about 10,000:1.
On the other hand, a liquid crystal display panel, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting diode panel, and the like widely used as display devices have a dynamic range of about 100:1 to 1000:1.
That is, a dynamic range of images that can be output from display devices is narrower than a dynamic range that can be distinguished by a human's eyes and a dynamic range that can be detected by a camera or the like.
In this manner, an image having a dynamic range greater than a dynamic range of an image that can be output from a general display device is called a high dynamic range (HDR) image. In contrast to the high dynamic range image, an image having a dynamic range equal to or less than a dynamic range of an image that can be output from a general display device is called a low dynamic range (LDR) image.
When the high dynamic range image is input from such an image source, the display device performs an operation of converting the high dynamic range image into a displayable dynamic range. Such an operation is called “tone mapping.”
Tone mapping methods in the related art include a method in which an entire dynamic range is compressed and the high dynamic range image is converted into the low dynamic range image, a method in which the high dynamic range image is directly displayed on a display device having a low dynamic range and the like.
However, according to the method in which the entire dynamic range of the high dynamic range image is compressed, there is a problem in that brightness of the image output from the display device significantly decreases compared to an original image.
Also, according to the method in which the high dynamic range image is directly displayed on the display device having a low dynamic range, there is a problem in that an image of a luminance, which is unable to be displayed on the display device, is not displayed.